


Slow burn love

by MiaRStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark
Summary: This is a series of 26 one-shoots about Steve and Nat's slow burn relationship. They will go through thick and thin together. They will have happy and devastating moments. They will get jealous. They will be pull apart and reunited. #Chapter 1 explores how Steve realized he had feelings for her and gets the courage to ask her out#
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Slow burn love

All of me 

The three months following Hydra’s fall were particularly rough for Steve. Almost every aspect of his life was in turmoil. 

He had been lucky to make it out of the Potomac alive. The doctor that took care of him said it had been one of the most challenging surgeries in her carrier, and that was taking into consideration how fast Steve heals. Rogers slept most of the time during his recovery. He had some recollection of Sam and Natasha sitting on the recliner next to his bed, but nothing much. Captain felt grateful for having such loyal friends. He also remembered a visit from Pepper, Sharon, and maybe Tony. His memory was blurry, but Steve was almost sure that he heard Tony's voice as well.

Captain America was sure Natasha placed her hand on his forehead in a warm caress every time he had a nightmare. It was odd to see her being so loving; she always had a wall between her and everyone else. 

Romanoff and Sam were a massive support for him the first couple of weeks after leaving the hospital. Steve's body was still very sore, and his spirit was broken. He decided to put all his energy into bringing back Bucky. Natasha had given him a folder with all the information available about The Winter Soldier. Rogers spent days studying it while he recovered, Barnes was last seeing in Germany; hence Steve went there to try to find him. 

Two weeks later, he came back from Europe. It was another unsuccessful mission for Steve. He wasn't anywhere close to finding Bucky. 

Steve left his suitcase in the living room and laid on his couch with one arm behind his head. It was good to be back home. Germany would always bring him back memories. He thought about reading the file Natasha gave him again; he must have missed something.

“Natasha” – He whispered, touching his right cheek, right where she kissed him at Fury's "funeral." The file made Steve think of her again; he missed her. Up until Hydra’s fall, Rogers thought Natasha was friendly with him because they had to work together. “Let’s be honest, who would want to be friends with an old man like me?” Steve used to tell himself. 

Deep down, Captain knew he was someone people wanted to befriend. Steve had always been kind, caring, and fun to be around in his own way (especially if you enjoy rescuing your best friend from a bully in a back ally, like Bucky did so many times).

-“Sometimes I think you like getting punch” – Barnes used to tell him partially joking and partially seriously.

The real problem was that Steve feared being rejected by Nat. He was too old fashioned for her, so he kept telling himself she wasn't interested.

“Are you flirting with me?” – He asked her the last time they saw each other when he finally realized it. That would make more sense. His new muscles were rather impressive for women, and Natasha was a bit of a flirt after all, which secretly made him jealous. Steve felt like an idiot for not realizing she was flirting with him earlier, hand side twenty-twenty it was fairly obvious.

“I’ve been doing it for the past year. Thanks for noticing."- Romanoff responded to his question. Rogers was sure he blushed when she said that. 

Not only because someone as attractive as Natasha was flirting with him, but also because he was dumb enough not to notice it. Captain felt like he lost the opportunity of something happening between them.

“Why would she try to set me up with Sharon if she was interested” – He asked himself while walking to the restroom. His muscles were tense; he needed a hot shower to loosen them up– “Why would she try to get my attention if she doesn’t care if I’m with someone else?”

Captain stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down his back, hoping that the stress would go away. It was working, Steve felt relieved, but his mind was still thinking about the redheaded. At least it was a break from worrying about Bucky.

“Maybe, she was just playing around?” – Steve continued his inner monologue – “Why someone like her would date someone like me?”– Rogers was aware of how attractive his new body was, but his personality was the same. Captain America was still a shy kid from Brooklyn who liked to read and was too stubborn to give up. Also, he always tended to get in trouble. Well, maybe the type that gets in trouble was her style. He knew Natasha had something with Tony and Bucky in the past, and let's face it, those two were professional at making a huge mess.

-It’s not like Bruce, and I are so different” -He thought, feeling a little hope; however, it was replaced by an unpleasant pinched in his heart – “Am I jealous?” 

Steve remembered how he felt when Natasha ran towards his arms so both could be cover by the shield after talking to Dr. Zola. He remembered the deep desire to protect her, and he felt joy bracing him when he wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the explosion. Rogers even noticed the perfume she was wearing and how soft her skin was. Of course, he also feared their imminent death, but that wasn’t the point right now. 

\- "It was just the adrenaline." – Steve told himself, shaking his head to clear up his mind– "I would've reacted the same way with any of my friends."

-“Right, you would've felt that happy if Bruce or Tony run into your arms," – That annoying voice in his head told him. It sounded a lot like Bucky’s voice –“And you would've taken the time to feel their skin too."

Steve let go a long sigh after “Bucky’s” voice talk. He felt lonely. Loneliness was part of the reason he wanted to find him. At least, he would understand his feelings and ways. Natasha seemed to get him most of the time, but he was sixty-six years older than her. It was too wide of an age gap to be ignored.

After Fury's "death," they became closer. Steve saw her being vulnerable for the first time, and he liked it. They had gone to Sam’s place looking for shelter; Natasha was very shaken by the fact that Rogers saved her. 

Captain thought about how perfectly her body fitted on his arms when he carried her out of the demolished building, and he remembered how sweet she looked, resting her head on his shoulder. Steve could’ve gone for hours carrying her, but she woke up and told him she could walk.

“I’m fine, Rogers” – She said to him at that time; even if she had a broken leg, she wouldn't let him help her any longer. Hours later, at Sam's place, Nat told Rogers what was on her mind.

“When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight, but I guess I just traded in the KGB for Hydra…I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." -Natasha told him letting go the pressure in her chest. Her eyes were fixed on his, and her voice was trembling. He wanted to hug her or say something to make her smile again. 

Captain failed at coming up with a funny comment to make her smile, but instead, he said, "there's a chance you might be in the wrong business." It worked because Nat gave him a sweet smile.

“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” – God’s righteous man could tell she feared his answer. Steve noticed that Natasha wanted him to trust her. Even before all that happened, he trusted her; however, they now had a deeper connection.

“I would now. And I’m always honest” – America's Golden Boy replied, smiling.

Snapping out of his memories, Steve turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Maybe he should call her to see how she was doing. There was this new pub close to the mall that Steve liked. It'd be nice to hang out there with Sam and Nat.

-“Close to the mall," - Steve repeated, and that one kiss on the stairs took over his memories, making him blushed- “What is going on with me?”

He has kissed and dated other women before. He had brought girls home for one fun night (Steve would never talk about it. He was too much of a gentleman for that), but thinking of that kiss made him as nervous as the first time he kissed someone.

-“I’m just tired” – Steve told himself, stretching his arm to grab a pair of sweatpants from the closed. His cellphone lighted up. He had a few texts, the first one was from Tony

“Capsule, made it back already? I'm getting tired of being the responsible one around here," Steve laughed after reading the text. He hated that nickname, but Rogers appreciated Tony checking on him in his very own way. Ironman will let down his guard and show how much Tony cared about everyone if you stick around long enough. He would call him later to catch up.

-“Cap, beers on Friday?” – This was a text from Sam. Steve was in dire need of a beer, so he replied right away. 

-“Nothing from her” – he mumbled, checking his voice mail too– “I mean, not that she should be texting me or anything."

He never texted her either, unless it was work-related. Maybe, he should take the initiative and call to say hi. It wasn't like he was proposing or anything. It was just two friends who were talking.

-“I'll wait for her to come back. I don't want to bother her during a mission," - Rogers told himself, putting the cellphone down. She probably didn't want to be bothered or was busy with something

-“Sure, wait for her to come back. That’ll give Banner plenty of time to ask her out first” – That annoying voice in his head snapped at him. Steve felt the bile coming up to his throat. Why was he so jealous? They were just friends.

-“FINE!” – He said at loud in his room and then felt stupid. He was alone in his apartment. He dialed the number and hung up right away in panic.

-“For the Sake of God, you are an adult…grow a pair” – He reprimanded himself for being nervous. He redialed the number and paced around the room, holding the cellphone close to his ear.

-“Hello? Steve?" – Natasha sounded confused and amused at the other side of the line – “Is everything ok?”

-“Oh yeah, yeah! Everything is fine! I just haven't heard from you in a while, and I wanted to say hi." -Steve explained quickly, pinching his nose with his free hand. That sounded believable, just a friend checking on his friend.

-“Hi," – Nat replied softly, and he could hear her smile. He smiled too.

-“How’s everything going on?” – Rogers said casually – “How is Russia treating you?” – He was proud of himself; nothing had sounded stupid or creepy so far.

-“Everything is good. I got some good news. I’ll be back Friday," – she explained. Captain was sure she left a "but" out after "good news," but he decided to don't ask.

-“Oh nice, need a ride from the airport?” – Steve offered, hoping she would say yes. – “We can go grab a drink later. I want to hear about Russia”.

"No worries, I'm landing at the compound," – Romanoff replied, and Steve knew she waved her hand to brush off the idea.

-“All right then…”-Steve started saying, feeling a little disappointed.

-“I'm down for the drink, though." – She added after a brief pause, and he KNEW she had that one-sided smile that drives him a little crazy.

-“Sounds like a plan." - Steve said, smiling and feeling less anxious.

-“Great!” – Nat sounded excited – “Pick me up at 7, don’t be late. It's a date."

Steve blushed like crazy and opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. He could hear Natasha's soft laugh at the other side of the line. 

-“I was joking! Relax Rogers” – Natasha said laughing, but a little disappointed too

-“Maybe, I don’t want it to be a joke” – Steve replied softly, closing his eyes. He felt dizzy after saying it.

-“Oh!” – Romanoff whispered and remained quiet for a second – “so, is it a date?”

-“Yes, it is. See you at seven” – Rogers was sure he had a heart attack; his heart was beating fast

-“Oh!” – The spy was surprised –“I’m down for it. I’ll see you Friday at seven”

-“Good. Nat, be safe” – Steve said, sitting on his bed, and they hung up –"Sam is going to kill me for canceling on him" – he thought to himself.

The smile stayed on his face until he fell asleep.


End file.
